


Malentendidos

by Señor Sombrero (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Argentinismo, Español rioplatense, Other, Parody, Voseo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-19
Updated: 2005-02-19
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Se%C3%B1or%20Sombrero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Ikki le entra la duda después de leer una revista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malentendidos

  
**Advertencia** :  
El siguiente fic es irreal y grosero, los personajes célebres son pobres imitaciones y debido a su contenido, nadie lo debe leer.

 

MALENTENDIDOS  
 _Por Sr. Garrison y Sr. Sombrero_  


**Sr. Garrison** : —@hotmail.com  
 **Sr. Sombrero** : —@hotmail.com  
 **Parejas** : “Orgía de bronce”  
 **Tasado** : “Libre albedrío”  
 **Sinopsis** : “A Ikki le entra la duda” _(¡Je, je!)_

 

Era una mañana común en la mansión Kido. Ikki, que había vuelto a la vida (otra vez), se encontraba tomando café mientras leía tranquilamente una revista que había encontrado en el cajón de la ropa interior de Shun (¿?), llamada: “Magazín del Santuario” del mes de diciembre, en cuya tapa se encontraba Aphrodite, “El Santo que quería ser Santa”, disfrazado de Papá Noel. Observaba intrigado las otras notas de la revista, encontrando apartados como: 

_“Jugamos al juego de la copa con Máscara de la Muerte ¿a qué no saben a quién invocamos? ; Escándalo: Misty ataca a Aphrodita, afirmando ser él la Miss Santuario; Noticia de último momento: Milo internado ¡se le rompió una uña! ; Sección cocina: ¡Camus nos enseña a hacer helado con mucho gusto!_

Al ojear el contenido de la revista, descubrió un test que le llamó poderosamente la atención, intitulado: “ A él... le gustan los muchachos? Por el licenciado Shaka”. Comenzó a leerlo sin interés particular, encontrando preguntas del estilo: 

1-¿Cuáles es su color favorito? :  
A_ Dorado.  
B_ Blanco.  
C_ Rosado.

2-¿Sería capaz de darle calor a un amigo? :  
A_ Nunca.  
B_ Según la circunstancia (Ponele: la casa de Libra)  
C_ Sí, me quiero asar como un conejito... de Playboy.

3- ¿Cómo preferiría obtener la armadura de Santo?  
A_ Con una prueba aguerrida que ponga en juego su valor y su honor, demostrando la devoción por Athena, arriesgando su propia vida.  
B_ Que sea fácil, y si es con trampa mejor.  
C_ Que lo encadenen y lo llamen con nombre de mujer.

4- ¿Cuál sería su _sensei_ ideal?  
A_ Alguien sabio y poderoso sin importar su apariencia.  
B_ Una mujer sexy, con ropas ajustadas y buena figura.  
C_ Un hombre sensible, rubio, bronceado, de origen latino, que le penetre el corazón.

Al final del test, Ikki analizó que la mayoría de las respuestas que hubiera dado su hermanito en esos casos sería C. Su sexto sentido le decía que algo andaba mal. En el instante que iba a leer la respuesta del test, irrumpió Shun preguntando—: ¡Niisan! ¿Viste mi Magazín de diciembre?

¡¡¡Pausa dramática y desconcertante!!!

—¡Niisan, te estoy hablando! —insistió Andrómeda al ver que su hermano no respondía.  
—¿Perdón? Ah, sí... acá está —reaccionó, entregándole la revista.

El test había despertado en Ikki interrogantes sobre su hermano que nunca antes había tenido: ¿Qué había pasado con su otouto en los años que estuvieron separados? Si bien siempre había sido medio llorón y sentimentalista, lo notaba... ¿cómo decirlo?... más... que antes. Porque digamos: eso de andar dándole calor a los amigos, vestirse de rosita, que te encadenen y que te llamen con nombre de mujer, no le convencía demasiado. 

Estos pensamientos transitaban la mente del Phoenix, mientras su otouto preparaba el desayuno cantando:

_“Ey!!! Tú,  
¡Marica de mierda!  
¡Marica de mierda!  
¿Cómo te va?  
¿Cómo te va?”_

Ikki consternado dijo:

—¡Otouto! ¡¿Qué carajo estás cantando?!

Shun lo miró extrañado ante la agresividad de la pregunta de su hermano. Con tono tranquilo, acompañando una de sus típicas sonrisas, le contestó.

—Es que anoche vi un capítulo de South Park donde cantaban esa canción. 

El Phoenix se quedó mirándolo con duda. 

—¿Te pasa algo, niisan? —Le pregunto Shun, apoyándole tiernamente los labios sobre la frente para ver si tenía fiebre— ¿Te sentís bien? ¿No tendrás fiebre? Te siento algo caliente.

Ikki se puso rojo como un tomate y se alejó rápidamente.

—¡¿Qué mierda...?! ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
—Solo estaba viendo si tenías temperatura. —Le contestó sorprendido el muchacho de cabellos verdes— ¿Te pasa algo raro?

El Phoenix se dio cuenta que su actitud era demasiado paranoica, no podía sacar conclusiones todavía, no tenía pruebas. Tratando de disimular su irracional comportamiento, le dijo con tono poco convincente:

—Sabés que no me gusta que mires esos dibujitos... 

A Andrómeda le pareció que no tenía sentido lo que decía, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando al comportamiento esquizoide de su hermano.  
Era verdad, pensó Ikki, no podía sacar conclusiones tan apresuradas, debía tener pruebas para pensar que su hermano era... 

Decidió comenzar en ese mismo instante con su investigación. Con la vista comenzó a recorrer la habitación en busca de algo que le pudiera servir. En eso, reparó en las galletitas que estaba desayunando, había de frutilla y de chocolate. 

—¿Ya te comiste una galletita? —Extendiéndole el paquete— ¡Carajo! —Se interrumpió al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir— Digo... te comerías una... digo... ya la probaste... ¿te gustaría...? ¡Ah, carajo! ¡¿QUERÉS O NO QUERÉS?!  
—Sí, niisan —respondió asustado, que no terminaba de acostumbrarse a los ataque de su hermano— G-Gracias.

Phoenix observo con atención mientras repetía en su interior de manera frenética, casi furiosa:

“¡¡¡LAROSADITANOLAROSADITANOLAROSADITANOLAROSADITANOOOO!!!”

Shun dudó por un momento entre las de chocolate y las de frutilla, hasta que finalmente se decidió por las segundas.

“¡¡¡¡¡NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!”

El mundo se le vino abajo.

“No, no, no. Esto no prueba nada. Tranquilo Ikki, tranquilo. A cualquiera le puede gustar la frutilla. Además... además... “

Mientras Ikki se encontraba deliberando consigo mismo, Shun terminó de desayunar y salió a correr, como acostumbraba hacer cada mañana.

“... Porque yo me acuerdo que cuando era chiquito yo también comía galletitas de frutilla y yo soy muy machito. Sí, es verdad... debería hacerle más pruebas.”

—Shun. ¿Shun? ¡Ey! ¿Dónde se fue?  
—¿Si buscás a tu hermano? Se fue a correr hace rato —dijo Seiya que se encontraba atacando la heladera— ¡Pero, por Athena! ¡Este Hyoga de mierda congeló la manteca otra vez! —exclamó elevando su cosmoenergía— ¡Ahora va a ver! —Y se fue dando un portazo. 

“¡¡Eso es!! Voy a seguirlo y así voy a comprobar que mi hermano no es...” pensó el Phoenix más animado.

Al llegar al parque donde Shun solía correr, vio que se encontraba hablando con un joven de anteojos, de rasgos delicados y expresión distraída. Decidió acercarse para oír lo que decían. Sigilosamente se escondió tras un matorral. 

—... Deberías probarlo, está bueno —dijo el muchacho.  
—Sí, ya lo probé, me dolió un poco, pero tenés razón, está bueno. 

“¡¡¡¿¿¿ _NANI_???!!!” 

—Sí, yo tengo bastante experiencia, si te lo hacen con suavidad no duele. Si querés te lo puedo hacer en mi casa.  
—¿En serio harías eso? —dijo Shun visiblemente contento— Lo hacés vos primero, así aprendo y después te lo hago yo, siempre estoy abierto a aprender cosas nuevas...  
—¡¡¡QUÉ CARAJO!!! —salió Ikki gritando desde los matorrales— ¡¡VOS NO TE VAS A NINGÚN LADO, PENDEJO!!  
—¡¿Niisan?! ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?  
—¡¿MEJOR DECIME QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO VOS CON ESE TIPO?!  
—El Doctor Tofu me estaba diciendo que me iba a enseñar una técnica de acupuntura china que ayuda a liberar tensiones —le respondió Andrómeda, como si se tratase de lo más natural del mundo.  
—Si querés te lo hago a vos también... se ve que te hace falta —dijo el Doctor Tofu.

El Phoenix se dio cuenta del ridículo que estaba haciendo. 

—Lo que pasa es que... esas técnicas son algo... peligrosas... con eso del S.I.D.A ... ¡y todo eso! —trató de explicar dándose cuenta hasta él mismo que sonaba completamente incoherente —. Bueno, otouto me tengo que ir... eh... tengo que... ¡vos sabés! —Y se fue a la velocidad de la luz (ponele).  
—Sepa disculpar a mi niisan, doctor. Desde que volvió de la isla… está algo raro. 

Pero el Doctor no le estaba prestando atención pues pasaba casualmente Kasumi Tendo. ~~(¡¡¡Aguante Ranma ½!!!)~~.

“No sé qué me está pasando... ¿qué es lo que estoy pensando? Mi hermano ya no es un niño, no soy quién para invadir su privacidad... me comporté como... ¡vaya! No me había dado cuenta... llegué a la playa. Pensar que acá fue donde me despedí de Shun antes de ir hacia La Isla de la Reina Muerte. ¡Ah! Éramos tan pendejos... y ahora ya somos hombres... (¡¡Bien hombres!!... Bueno, Shun no sé)”

Ikki se sentó en la arena y se quedó observando como el sol se despedía del día, sentía que era un hombre nuevo, dispuesto a respetar la vida de su hermano. Dio un largo suspiro, miró a su alrededor y vio a un muchacho de pelo largo que estaba haciendo cinco picos con la arena. ¿Shiryu? ¿Era Shiryu? El Phoenix se acercó por atrás intrigado.

—¿Shiryu? ¡Qué carajo! ¿No estabas en tu charla de filosofía y letras? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?

Rápidamente el Dragón destruyó toda evidencia.

—Eh... esteee... “dice el libro del Tao: el más lejano Este se toca con el Oeste” —dijo nervioso Shiryu, citando uno de sus proverbios chinos que tanto le gustaban.  
—¡¿Qué!?  
—Digo...”la vida es el sendero de la muerte; la muerte es el sendero de la vida”.  
—No te entiendo una mierda, pero es bueno encontrarte; necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Escuchar al temible y solitario Phoenix con ese tono, no terminaba de sonar extraño, por lo cual el santo del Dragón pensó que lo que le acontecía debía ser realmente grave.

—¿Que pasa Ikki?  
—Es que no sé quién es mi hermano. Siento que desde que volvió de su entrenamiento...

Shiryu se sentía halagado en ser Él, el receptor de semejantes palabras. Por fin el santo del Phoenix se mostraba como una persona y no como un demonio insensible. Es por eso que decidió decirle uno de sus proverbios preferidos que seguro le ayudaría. Respiró hondo y con tono solemne, como quien está a punto de decir la más importante de las verdades, recitó:

—“La vida de un anciano es como la llama de una bujía puesta cerca de una corriente de aire”.— El joven santo dijo esto mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas recordando a su anciano maestro.  
—¡¿Qué?! —pregunto Ikki, pero no tuvo respuesta de su amigo ya que se encontraba perdido en sus recuerdos.

Un confundido Phoenix se alejó de allí.

“¿Que me habrá querido decir Shiryu? Acaso...Ya sé, se refería a que la vida es corta y que las inquietudes hay que despejarlas en vida, sino uno se hace viejo y se muere... bueno yo no porque soy el Phoenix y siempre revivo... por cierto, ¿cómo será cuando envejezca? Porque si siempre revivo no debería envejecer... bueno envejecer sí, de hecho crecí, así que envejezco... pero entonces si muero de viejo, ¿qué va a pasar con migo? ¿Voy a volver como un viejo? Eso no tendría sentido... digo ¿no? Porque llegará un punto en que ¿qué revivirá? ¿Los huesos? _¡Guau!_ Qué profundo es Shiryu (¡je, je! Profundo). Con solo una frase me hace pensar en todas estas cosas... Ah, por cierto ¿a qué venía todo esto? Ah, que Shiryu tiene razón, tengo que seguir a Shun para ver si él... ¿cómo decirlo? Se la... le gustan los... se sienta en el... ¡¡bueno, ya se entendió!!”

Con la mente más clara (¿?) decidió seguir con la investigación.

—Pero... ¿dónde se habrá metido mi otouto? —exclamó casi sin darse cuenta.  
—Shun fue al Centro Comercial “Balamb” con Hyoga —le dijo Seiya que casualmente pasaba por ahí (¿?).  
—Gracias.  
—No, de nada, es bueno ayudar a alguien que busca a un hermano... ¡Un momento!... A mí me prometieron que me iban a ayudar a encontrar a mi hermana perdida. ¡¡¡SAORI-SAN!!! —Encendió su cosmoenergía y salió corriendo.

Ikki llegó rápidamente al centro comercial dispuesto a encontrar a su hermano y descubrir la verdad sin importar las consecuencias. 

—¿Dónde se habrá metido? ¿Dónde?  
—Perdón, ¿me hablabas? —dijo el Maestro Dohko que casualmente estaba ahí.  
—No, disculpe Maestro, me refería a mi otouto.

(N.A: Sabemos que el chiste es estúpido pero es gracioso. Doko significa “donde” en japonés. ¡La, ja, ja! Me río de Janeiro... ¡Ja, ja, ja!... Ahhh)

—El Santo de Andrómeda... ¿Dónde es que lo vi? (N.A: ¡Je, je! “donde”, pero qué gracioso) —Trató de recordar el Antiguo Maestro—. Pregunta en CyA.  
—¿Dónde? (¡Je, je!)  
—¡¿Qué?!  
—Que dónde está mi otouto.  
— En CyA.  
—¡¿En Seiya?! ¡¿Como en Seiya?!  
—No, en Seiya no, en la tienda de ropa C-y-A.  
—¡Ah! Gracias, Maestro... pero ¿en dónde, dónde está?  
—¡¿Qué?! Estoy acá. (¡Je, je!)  
—No, me refería a donde está la tienda CyA.  
—Ahí. —Señalándole a sus espaldas el ENORME cartel que decía CyA.  
—G-Gracias, Maestro —dijo el Phoenix avergonzado.  
—Esto jóvenes de hoy no encuentran el “rumbo”. Encima vienen y se burlan de mi nombre, se piensan que porque uno es viejo no se da cuenta. —Escuchó Ikki refunfuñar al Anciano Maestro mientras se alejaba. 

El Phoenix pensó: “¿A dónde se irá? ¡¿Dónde?!” (N.A: No mentira, esto no va. No jodemos más con ese chiste... ¡je, je!, _dónde_. Solo lo ponemos porque sabemos lo molestas que son las notas de autor entre medio de los fics, como esta nota de autor).

Ikki entró a la enorme tienda de dos pisos.

—Bienvenido, ¿en qué lo puedo ayudar?  
—¡¿Seiya?! Qué carajo...  
—¡Ikki! ¿Qué hacés acá? ¿No estabas buscando a tu otouto?  
—¡¿Qué haces _vos_ acá?!  
—Yo, nada, lo hago por Athena... quería hacerle un regalo, comprarle algún vestido así se cambia ese que tiene puesto todo el tiempo.  
—¡¡Mirá quién habla!! El de la remerita roja con el jean.  
—¡¡¡Bueno!!! Pero no estamos hablando de mí. Además no sé por qué, pero me gusta trabajar acá, el nombre está bueno... tiene algo, un “no sé qué”, ¿no te parece? Se iy A. —Haciendo un arco iris imaginario con la mano y mirando el horizonte.  
—Eh, sí, bueno... ¿no viste a mi hermano?  
—Sí, pero lo que no viste vos son estas ofertas. Este pantalón a solo u$s 299,99.  
—Sí, muy lindo, pero estoy apurado. ¿Dónde está mi otouto?

Seiya comenzó a elevar su cosmoenergía.

—¡¡No perderé esta venta!! Debo hacerlo por Athena. ¡¡¡SAORI-SAAAAAN!!!  
—¿¿¿???  
—Además podés llevarte esta camisa, y por ser vos, te dejo los dos a solo... ¡u$s 490,99!  
—No gracias, no me interesa.  
—Tengo-que-vender-esto —dijo formando un Pegasus con su cosmoenergía—. Pensalo, no te quiero presionar, si no es para vos... se lo podés regalar a tu hermano.  
—¡¡NO, YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME INTERESA!! —dijo Ikki exasperado formándose a sus espaldas la figura del Phoenix— ¡¡¡¿DÓNDE CARAJO ESTÁ SHUN?!!!

¡¡¡Pausa dramática y desconcertante!!!

Ikki cruzó a la tienda de enfrente con varias bolsas conteniendo: tres pantalones, dos camisas, cinco pares de medias, tres chombas, cuatro slips, dos boxers, unos anteojos de sol, tres pares de zapato, un equipo deportivo, unos cordones verdes, una camiseta de la selección de futbol de argentina y una gorra que decía “I Love Athena” que le había vendido el insistente Seiya.

Se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta y buscó a su otouto con la mirada. Y ahí, entre vestidos, polleras y ropa interior femenina lo vio a él, junto a Hyoga, que aparentemente estaban eligiendo algo qué comprar.

“Pero... ¡¡QUÉ CARAJO!! ¡¿QUÉ HACEN ACA?! ¡¡ESTA ES UNA TIENDA DE MUJER!! Bueno… pero no voy a sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Voy a acercarme para escuchar qué están hablando”. 

Entrecerró los ojos, miró hacia todos lados y tarareando inconscientemente la canción de “Misión Imposible” se movió velozmente por entre maniquíes, percheros y estantes hasta quedar debajo de un vestido de novia que oportunamente se encontraba cerca de la pareja de amigos.

—¿Me queda bien? —Escuchó decir a Shun mientras se medía el vestido.  
—Te queda hermoso... ¡je, je! —dijo Hyoga burlándose. 

“¡¡PERO QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁ PASANDO ACA!!”

—No, dale, te estoy preguntando en serio.  
—Bueno, probate esta, el rosa te queda mejor... ¡je, je!

Andrómeda se puso colorado y tomó el vestido.

—¿Y este cómo me queda?  
—¡¡¡¡¡JUAJUAJUAJUAJUA!!!!!  
—Tal vez este blanco —dijo Shun tratando de ignorar las burlas de su amigo.

Hyoga calló repentinamente y se puso pálido.

—¿Qué pasa, Hyoga, te sentís bien?  
—Ese vestido... —dijo Hyoga temblando y señalándolo con el dedo.  
—¡¿Qué pasa, qué tiene este vestido?!  
—Ese vestido... _snif, snif_... ¡¡¡es igual al de mamá!!! —exclamó el Cisne quien comenzaba a gimotear.  
—Oh, perdón, no lo sabía.  
—Es que... ahora que la recordé... todo me hace acordar a ella. Mirá ese vestido de allá. ¡Ella tenía uno igual! Y esos zapatitos... _snif, snif_... ese sombrero... Y ese...ese corpiño ¡¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Shun miró extrañado a su amigo.

—¡¡¡MAMÁ NO ME DEJES!!! —gritaba el edípico muchacho abrazando un maniquí.

Andrómeda tomo el vestido rozado, que era el que tenía más a mano, y se dirigió rápidamente a la caja para pagar y alejarse de ahí lo antes posible. 

—¡¡¡¿MAMÁ POR QUÉ NO ME HABLAS?!!!

Al terminar de pagar notó que su amigo, con una bombacha en la cabeza, estaba tirado en el piso en posición fetal, aferrado a su cruz y chupándose el dedo.

—Mamá, mamá... _snif, snif_...  
—Bueno, ya está, ya pasó, vamos —dijo Shun abrazándolo.  
— Pero... mi mamá...  
—Vamos, dale. —Y le dio un beso en la frente para consolarlo.

_“¡¡¿¿NANI??!!”_

Shun levantó a su amigo y se alejaron del centro comercial.

“¡¡¡¿¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁ PASANDO ACÁ??!!! No, no, no, debe haber una explicación lógica para todo esto... aunque no se me ocurre qué explicación puede haber. ¡Tengo que seguirlos!”

Ikki, para su asombro, vio que se dirigían a la zona de hoteles. 

—¡¡¡PERO QUÉ CARAJO!!!

La pareja de amigos entro al hotel llamado: “12 corazones”, seguidos por un eufórico Ikki que se detuvo a mirar el cartel de la entrada, en el cual había una rosa blanca y debajo, dos peces...  
“... eso me hace recordar algo... “

Un torrente de recuerdos le sobrevino al Phoenix.

—¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡Eso nunca pasó... yo estaba borrachito, no sabía lo que hacía!! — Ikki se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando— ¡Ups!

¡¡¡Pausa dramática y desconcertante!!!

—¿Qué pasa, Shun? —le preguntó Hyoga al ver que se detenía.  
—Nada, me pareció escuchar una voz conocida.  
—¿Te parece?  
—No importa, vamos que se nos acaba el turno —le dijo Shun restándole importancia a lo que había escuchado.  
—Igual, no nos va a tomar mucho tiempo.  
—No te olvides que yo tardo mucho. Aparte, no estoy acostumbrado a esto...  
—No te preocupes, por supuesto que te voy a ayudar, la vi a mamá hacerlo muchas veces.

Ikki, pálido y escondido detrás de una maceta, escuchaba la conversación a medida que los amigos se alejaban. Vio que ambos doblaban en un pasillo. Se apresuró en seguirlos _como cual_ chita al acecho de una gacela (¡qué metáfora!)

¡¡¡Pausa dramática y desconcertante!!!  
(N.M.A: Nota Mental de los Autores: Buscar OTROS recursos literarios) 

Nada... absolutamente nada. ¿Dónde se habían metido esos dos? El pasillo se encontraba completamente desierto.

—¡¡QUÉ CARAJO!!  
—Si buscas a tu otouto, entraron en la habitación 69.  
—¡¿Seiya?! ¡¡Pero qué mierda!! ¿Me estás siguiendo?  
—¿YO? ¿Seguirte a VOS? ¡¿Te pensás que estoy al pedo todo el día para andar siguiendo a alguien todo el tiempo?! ¡No, no, no, no ¿a dónde vas? Acabo de pasar el trapo ahí! —Observando el piso recién trapeado, notó que ya había pisadas—. Pero... pero... ¡¡¡HYOGA Y LA RE-CONCHA DE TU PUTA MADRE!!!  
—¡¡¡Te escuché, eh!!! —se escuchó la voz del Cisne a lo lejos. 

Seiya seguía indignado.

—¡Primero se saltea tres casa en el Santuario, segundo nos metió en el quilombo de Asgard por esa Fler, rubia teñida, por calentón, encima ni siquiera teníamos que ir porque esa saga fue inventada, yo leí el manga, a mí no me joden! ¡¡Después —agitó un dedo— ahí se pelea con su noviecito de la infancia, se queda tuerto, tirado y tenemos que ir a socorrerlo mientras Poseidón me quiere ahogar a Athena!! ¡¡¡Encima no me olvido aquella vez cuando se fue al carajo, se perdió y tuvimos que ir a buscarlo... encima de desaparecer, después se hace el loquito y nos hace frente, lo vamos a buscar y nos quiere matar!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Ah!!!!!! ¡Y la minita esa, Elis, la deja sola en un puente a las tres de la mañana y una manzana la posee! ¡¡¡¡Todo por calentón!!!! ¡¡Calentón!! ¡¡¡Me raya los CD de Make Up, me pierde la Kame doce, que era mi favorita, y ni siquiera se la había prestado, la sacó de mi habitación!!! ¡¡¡Me congela la manteca!!! ¡¡¡¡Encima, para colmo, el otro día me voy a preparar un trago... digo, eh, un jugo de naranja, abro el freezer y ¿qué me encuentro? A la muerrrta de la madre!!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿Te parece bonito, te parece bien... decime, Ikki, TE PARECE BIEN???!!! ¡¡Y ahora para comprobar que me odia, PORQUE ME ODIA, viene y me mancha el piso recién trapeado!!

Al escuchar el discurso, Hyoga sale del cuarto indignado para defenderse.

—¡Peeerdón si mi vida tan complicaaaada interfiere en tu PERFECTA vida! —Decía sarcásticamente mientras agitaba las manos, cuando reparó en la presencia de Ikki:

_Proceso expresivo de Hyoga al ver a Ikki:_

Z_ZC  
V_V  
T_T  
R_R  
O_O  
w_w 

(Emoticones, otra razón para putearnos)

Huyó desesperado hacia la habitación cerrando la puerta con violencia.

—¡¿Qué pasa, Hyoga?! —le preguntó Andrómeda con el vestido puesto, sorprendido al verle la cara.  
—C_C... Ikki... está acá.  
—Z_Z... ¡No jodas! Y yo vestido así. ¡¡Dale, ayúdame a sacármelo!!

Seiya seguía indignado. 

—... ¡Porque vos fíjate, Ikki, no solo me hace la vida imposible a mí, sino a todos, sin ir más lejos el otro día andaba diciendo que a vos te caga a palo cuando quiere, que si no te mató en el valle de la muerte fue porque te tuvo lástima, pero en realidad... yo no quiero decir nada, tal vez lo hizo por Shun, vos fíjate donde está ahora!

Mientras se escuchaba de la habitación 69:

_—¡Dale, Hyoga! ¡Más fuerte, apurate!  
—¡Esperá, si me apurás no puedo!  
—¡¡Ay, me duele, no seas bestia!!  
—¡¡Lo que pasa es que es muy estrecho!!_

—¡¿No ves, Ikki, no ves?! ¡Lo que yo te digo! ¡Desde que anda con este, tu hermano no es el mismo! ¡Dale, dale, vamos a cagarlo a piña!

Ikki acumulaba furia mientras se seguía escuchando de la habitación:

_—¡¿Falta mucho...?!  
—¡Paciencia... a ver, ¿cómo era esto? Mamá y Fler me lo habían explicado, pero en un hombre es más difícil, tu cuerpo no es el mismo que el de una mujer.  
—Bueno, pero apurate, que si me ve mi hermano en esta situación me mata.  
—A vos... ¡¿Y a mí?! ¡¡Me cocina vivo!!_

Ikki tiró la puerta de una patada al grito de—: ¡¡¡PERO QUÉ CARAJO!!!

¡¡¡Pausa dramática y desconcertante!!!

ESCENA:

Ikki observando la escena: T_T  
Seiya mirando por encima del hombro de Ikki: ^W^ (¡Esto no me lo pierdo!)  
Hyoga atrás de Shun, debajo de la falda del vestido: Z_ZC  
Shun con un vestido rosado, todo colorado, despeinado, transpirado y jadeando: Z_ZC

—¡¡¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁ PASANDO ACÁ?!!! ¡¡¡YA MISMO QUIERO UNA EXPLICACION!!! ¡¡¿¿Sos...te... ESTE GANSO ES TU KOIBITO??!! (N.A: Koibito = Novio/Amante)  
—Cisne, CISNE, ¿cuántas veces lo tengo que decir?  
—¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡Eh!!!!!????? ¡¿ _Este_ mi koibito, esta cosa?! ¿Estuviste tomando otra vez, niisan?  
—¡¡Eh!! ¡¿Cómo “esta cosa”?! Un momento... ¡¡¡¿¿¿KOIBITO???!!!  
—No dejes que te confundan, Ikki —dijo Seiya que estaba disfrutando de ese momento.  
—¡¡¡¡Ah!!!! ¡¡Conque vos estabas detrás de todo esto!! ¡Debí suponerlo! ¡Ya te dije los CD de Make Up ya estaban rayados!  
—¡Y la Kame... no me olvido de la Kame!  
—¡Uh! Otra vez con eso... ya te dije que yo no fui.  
—¡Encima ya no se consigue... y la manteca y el piso y el quilombo de Asgard y...!  
—¡Bueno, ya fue, Seiya, calláte! —dijo el Phoenix conteniendo la furia, sin dejar de mirar a su hermano.  
—Y en el Santuario...  
—¡¡Calláte, Seiya!!  
—Te hiciste el tonto y te salteases tres casas y...  
—¡¡¡CALLATE TE DIJE!!! —Apabullado Seiya se calló o se cayó, no sabemos.  
—Niisan... no es lo que parece. Lo que pasa es que...  
—¿Síiii? —preguntó el hermano mayor asesinándolo con la mirada.  
—Este, bueno, yo...  
—A ver, explicame, qué hacés vestido de mujer, con Hyoga y en un hotel.  
—¡¡¡Epa!!! ¿¿¿Qué pasoooó??? ¿Qué hacen acá? —pregunto Shiryu mientras se acercaba a la puerta.  
—¡¿Shiryu, qué haces VOS acá?! —preguntó Seiya sorprendido.  
—Es que yo tengo novia, ¿viste? ¿Saben lo que es eso? —dijo sarcásticamente—. No como ustedes que están todos juntos acá, con... ¡¿Shun vestido de mujer?! Perdón, la pregunta es: ¡¿Qué hacen USTEDES acá?! —Se detuvo a mirar de arriba a abajo al Phoenix— ¡¡¿Ikki?!! ¡¡No me lo esperaba de vos!! Además: “De nada sirve que el temor del cielo sea la brújula si la conciencia no maneja el timón”.  
—¡¡¡Shiryu, no te entiendo un carajo!!! —exclamó el Pegasus.  
—¡¡¿¿De dónde sacás esas cosas??!! —indagó el Phoenix.  
—De un libro de proverbios chinos que yo le regalé en su último cumpleaños —explicó el Cisne.  
—¡¿Ves, ves?! ¡Lo que yo te digo, Ikki! —dijo Seiya indignado, que ya a esta altura le indignaba todo lo relacionado con Hyoga, pero Ikki no le prestaba atención. 

El clima se estaba poniendo cada vez más tenso. Los cinco Santos de bronce estaban en círculo mirándose inquisidoramente.

—¡¡¿Podés sacarte ese vestido de una puta vez, otouto?!!  
—Pero si es rosita como su armadura —dijo divertido el Pegasus, pero aparentemente a Ikki eso no le hizo mucha gracia, y se lo demostró con la mirada— _Gomen nasai_ —se disculpó Seiya agachando la cabeza.  
—Bueno, vamos a tranquilizarnos, porque: “quien permanece sereno es invencible”, a ver: Shun, decinos: ¿Por qué estás vestido de mujer, con Hyoga, en un hotel? —dijo serenamente Shiryu tratando de calmar los ánimos.  
—Pará, a mí no me metan en esto —se defendió el Cisne—. Yo estoy acá por Shun. —Dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir se apuró a aclarar— ¡¡Somos amigos!! Digamos: somos amigos, nada más...  
—Es cierto, él vino a acompañarme porque él también puso plata para el vestido —defendió Andrómeda a su amigo.  
—¿No ves? Lo está llevando por el camino del travestismo —acusó el Pegasus.  
—¡¡¡NO!!! Estúpido —dijo Shun que a esta altura ya se le había ido la dulzura al Averno.  
—Entonces, otouto... ¡¡¡¿qué carajo haces vestido de rosita?!!! ¡¡¡Digo, con un vestido rosita!!!  
—Chicos, chicos —se apuró a decir Shiryu—, tranquilos: “Las verdades que evitamos son las que más deberían interesarnos”, así que tranquilicémonos.  
—El vestido es para Saori. Shun es mi amigo, ¡¡eh!!  
—Bien, se preguntarán qué hago con el vestido de Saori puesto. —Shun trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas para explicar  
—Sí, precisamente, otouto.  
—Dejá de defender a Hyoga —Seiya seguía con lo mismo—. Shun, decinos la verdad, te trajo acá para, para... ¡¡joderte la vida como a mí!!  
—¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! Vamos progresando —dijo Shiryu mientras se acercaba al centro— “La causa de que no puedas llegar al fondo no está en que el pozo es demasiado profundo...  
—¡Je, je! —Se le escapó al Phoenix.  
—... Si no en que tu cuerda es demasiado corta”, Seiya.  
—¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ CARAJO LE HABRÉ REGALADO ESE LIBRO?!!!  
—¡Pará! ¡¿Cómo que te jodió la vida?! —preguntó el Santo de Andrómeda.  
—Eh, todavía no explicaste qué hacías con ese vestido puesto. —Seiya trató de cambiar de tema.  
—Eso, otouto... ¡¡¡EXPLICÁ DE UNA PUTA VEZ, PENDEJO DE MIERDA, ANTES DE QUE TE ROMPA EL CULO A PATADAS, MOCOSO!!! —exclamó Ikki nervioso— ¡¡¡PERO QUÉ CARAJO!!!  
—Tranquilízate, Ikki: “Quien está predestinado a la dicha, no se apresura a ser feliz” —intentó poner paño frío el Dragón, pero ya nadie le prestaba atención.  
—Lo que pasa es que no sabíamos qué talle es Saori, y como Shun tiene cuerpo de mujer, ¡¡eh, somos amigos…!!  
—Dejá, Hyoga, me estás hundiendo, “con amigos como vos no hacen falta enemigos”. Decidimos probar el vestido en mí porque soy el más chiquitito de cuerpo.  
—¡¿En un hotel?! —exclamaron al unísono todos.  
—Seguro que fue idea de Hyoga, Ikki... vos fíjate. —Y Seiya seguía con lo mismo.  
—Chicos, ¿puedo decir algo?  
—¡¡¡NO!!! —censuraron todos al Dragón, quien también seguía con lo mismo.  
—¡¡Me daba vergüenza andar vestido de mujer por ahí, por eso estamos acá!! ¡¿Qué pensaste, niisan?!  
—¡¡¡¿¿¿YO???!!! —Se hacía el inocente Ikki, y luego de pensarlo afirmó—: ¡¡¡Y sí!!! ¡¡¿Qué carajo querés que piense?!!  
—Es lo que yo dije, este ganso es una mala influencia para tu otouto, lo está llevando por el mal camino.  
—Eso me hace recordar: “Los bellos caminos no llevan lejos”.  
—¡¡¡Calláte, Seiya!!! —explotó el Cisne ignorando el incoherente comentario de Shiryu— ¡¡¡¿Qué se piensan de nosotros?!!! ¡¡¡Yo soy bien hombrecito!!! ¡Somos amigos!  
—¡No puedo creer que mi propio niisan piense ESO de mí!  
—Es que cualquiera podría llegar a pensarlo... sin ir más lejos en la casa de Libra... —recordó Ikki.  
—En la casa de libra yo no tuve nada que ver. ¡Estaba congelado! —se defendió Hyoga—Además si hablamos de las doce casas, vos te “quemaste solo”, a mí me contó Seiya lo de Shaka y tu técnica: “te agarro desde atrás y te llevo a dar un paseo sideral”.  
—¡A mí no me metan en sus peleítas! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Hyoga?! —preguntó sarcásticamente el Pegasus— ¿Te vas a poner a danzar, a bailar el lago de los cisnes? Porque a mí no me jodés, esa técnica te la tuvo que enseñar un tipo como tu maestro, con calcitas de bailarín barato de obra de bajo presupuesto, porque yo me acuerdo de ese tipo inventado que vimos cuando fuimos a Siberia... ¡No podés andar vestido así por la vida!  
—Eh, pero mi maestro es Camus, ese me lo encajaron.  
—¡Je, je! Te lo encajaron, lo que yo digo —acotó Seiya.  
—Vos calláte, buchón, qué CARAJO hablás de la vestimenta de los otros: el de la bandita en el brazo —dijo Ikki ofendido por contar lo de Shaka—. Además si hablamos de técnicas... me contó un pajarito, se podría decir un “águila”, de tu día “de playa” con Misty y de cómo lo VENCISTE con tu técnica ESPECIAL. Lástima que lo venciste, si no te ibas con él de la mano a conquistar el mundo.  
—Con razón tus gustos son medios dudosos —acusó Hyoga.  
—Eh, disculpáme, pero es sabido que Miho está detrás de mí —dijo triunfante el Pegasus— y no nos olvidemos de Shaina... y Saori, que se hace la histérica, pero cuando puede, aprovecha la ocasión. ¡¿Qué les puedo decir?! ¡Soy irresistible!  
—Sí, pero no estás con ninguna, de hecho nunca te vi con una chica —insistió Hyoga.  
—Por cierto, no entiendo, Seiya... ¿cómo pudiste pegarle a una mujer? Qué bajo caíste, Hilda estaba media loquita, pero no se merecía ser tratada así —recordó el Santo de Andrómeda.

Shiryu escuchaba atentamente e intentó apaciguar las cosas, pero Seiya comenzó a hablar defendiéndose:

—Eh... —trataba de cambiar de tema— ¿Qué hablan de mi ropa? ¿Y vos, Ikki? Con ese pantaloncito rojo ajustado, ¡no podés vestirte así! Es una invitación a que te partan en dos. Claro, no me extraña, después de lo de Aphrodite…  
—Estaba borracho, ustedes no me dijeron que era hombre ¡Shun, porque no me avisaste!

Seiya y Hyoga no podían parar de reírse recordando lo sucedido. Shiryu intervino tranquilizándolo:

—Ikki: “La puerta más segura es la que puede dejarse abierta”, o sea: no pasó nada, estabas borrachito pero alcanzaste a darte cuenta y saliste corriendo, por suerte la puerta estaba abierta, que sino...  
—¡¡¡JUAJAUJAUAJAUJAUAAJAAUAJAUAAJAUJAUA!!!—Seiya y Hyoga continuaban divertidos.  
—A propósito, hablando de Aphrodite, ¿cómo le ganaste, Shun? ¿Con una lucha en el barro? Porque digamos, entre los dos no hacen un hombre —dijo Seiya que ya a esta altura...  
—Encima venís acá y te vestís de mujer —continuó Hyoga.  
—¡Ey, fue idea tuya, me dijiste que me lo probara!  
—¡Vos qué hablás ganso de vestirse de mujer si tu armadura tiene jumper! —Defendió el Phoenix a su otouto, todavía enojado por lo anterior  
—Eh, por lo menos no me hago el machito por ahí penetrando el cerebro de las personas y agitando los brazos como un pajarito. —Hyoga al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se calló.  
—¡Ah, mirá quién habla!: Polvo de diamante. No podés hacer una técnica con ese nombre: polvo, ¡je, je, je! —defendió Shun a su niisan (se nota que son hermanos).  
—Ya sé, Ikki, por qué viniste tan histérico de la Isla, acá no conseguiste a alguien que se ponga una máscara y te azote con un látigo —dijo Seiya.  
—¡Loco! No te metás con mi pasado —vociferó serio—, con eso no se jode… Esmeralda... _snif, snif_ —susurró apenas audible.  
—¡Ah! Esmeralda, era esa de la que te enamoraste porque se parecía a tu hermano. ¿Cómo te podés enamorar de una chica que se parece a un hombre? ¡Encima a tu hermano! Tenés un problema serio, Ikki —dijo burlonamente el Cisne y nuevamente se quedó callado al recordar a su madre.

Ikki quedó visiblemente dolido al recordar a Esmeralda.

—“La belleza no depende del número de patas: Con cuatro es un ciervo, con dos, una cigüeña” —Obviamente, era el Dragón que trataba de consolar a su amigo.  
—Por lo menos en el pasado de mi hermano hay una mujer. Cuando fuimos a pelear con Poseidón te reencontraste con tu noviecito de la infancia y te pusiste a mariconear con él y te dejó tuerto, ¡ahí tenés tu polvo de diamante! —Shun estaba descontrolado.  
—¡¿Shun?! Desconocía esta faceta violenta tuya: “Poco ahorrarás si te acuestas temprano para no gastar lumbre y te nacen mellizos”. Hay un Shun que no conocemos.  
—¡Ah! ¡¿Qué hablás?! Si el rey de los maricones sos vos, desde chiquito que lloras por todo. Decí que estaba tu hermano, ¿qué hacías en la Isla de Andrómeda: te defendía June? ¿O tu maestro te cuidaba la “retaguardia”? —habló Seiya que ya no aguantaba más estar callado tanto tiempo.  
—Bueno, pero por lo menos yo no me visto como mujer —dijo Shun.  
—¡¿Qué?! —dijeron los cuatro.  
—Habitualmente... salvo en situaciones como esta...  
—¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡¡¿Antes también te vestiste de mujer?!! —preguntó sorprendido el Phoenix.  
—Fue esa vez para el cumpleaños de Spika... estaba borracho. —La cara de Ikki se transfiguró.  
—¡Ah, mirá vos! ¡Como Ikki! Se notan que son hermanos —acotó Seiya.  
—El caso es que habitualmente no ando con calcitas, musculosa y peluchitos. —Hablando por supuesto de Hyoga e ignorando los comentarios de Seiya.  
—No seeé, pero mi armadura no es rosita y no tiene tetasssss —se defendió el Cisne.  
—Peeerdón, si lo decís por mí, mi armadura ahora es rojita, tiene cadenas y es la más linda, no tengo la culpa de que Andrómeda haya sido mujer.  
—¡Qué carajo!  
—Chicos, chicos, no peleemos, no olviden que: “La santidad no es gratuita: se la conquista”, nosotros somos Santos y debemos comportarnos como tal, además Ikki: “El buen hermano es un amigo que nos ha regalado la naturaleza”, Seiya, Hyoga: “Aunque la palabra esté en la punta de tu lengua retén la mitad”. Shun: “Feliz es quien sabe lo que es”.

¡¡¡Pausa dramática y desconcertante!!!

Todos quedaron paralizados observando a un Shiryu descontrolado... Los cuatro Santos de bronce se miraron cómplices.  
—¡Shiryu, vos calláte que sos el peor de todos! ¡No se olviden del Dragón Negro a quien le enseñó el valor de la amistad y quién en agradecimiento lo penetró con el dedo! ¡¡Je, je!! Y eso de doy la sangre por un amigo, ¡¡¡aaay!!! —Seiya se autocensuró recordando el sacrificio del Dragón—, gracias, Shiryu. Todo bien con vos, he.  
—Seguro que le gustó tu pelito largo —acotó el Cisne burlonamente—, si andás por la vida desnudándote cada vez que peleás. Te encanta desprenderte de tu armadura, a alguno le va a gustar eso, seguí insistiendo que ya vas a encontrar novio.  
—Decí que no peleó con Misty, sino estaba hasta las manos —recordó Seiya.  
—O con Aphrodite —acotó Shun.  
—¿Recordando viejos amores, chicos? —Ambos asesinaron con la mirada a Hyoga por su inoportuno comentario.  
—Paren, chicos —insistió el Dragón.  
—Y lo peor de todo fue que mientras Shunrei se entregaba bañándose desnuda... ¡este gil, ciego y todo! ¡¡Le da la espalda!! Mientras la otra lo llama. —Shun estaba como loco.  
—¿Y cómo sabés tanto? ¿Estabas ahí, leíste el manga o viste el animé? —preguntó Shiryu.  
—Ohko me contó que mientras vos te la pasabas: “Maestro, maestro”, él andaba haciendo con Shunrei lo que vos no hacías.  
—¡¡¡Epa!!! ¡Ahí está el que tiene novia! —secundó Ikki—. Con razón después fue a buscar consuelo en Capricornio; por lo que tengo entendido, Shura te penetró el corazón, ¡je! “Lo llevaste agarrado por la espalda a un paseo sideral”. —Se quedó callado al recordar su experiencia con Shaka.

¡¡¡Pausa dramática y desconcertante!!!

—“¡¡¡ _Oh, por todos los dioses!!! ¡¡¿Me gustarán los hombres?!! Será cuestión de averiguarlo_...” —Pensaron al unísono Ikki, Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun intercambiando miradas incómodas.  
—“¡¡¡ _Oh, por Athena!!! ¡¡¿Misty era un hombre?!! Será cuestión de averiguarlo_ ” —pensó Seiya.  
—¡¡¡BASTA, BASTA!!! —gritó Shiryu desesperado mientras se hacía estallar la ropa, elevando su cosmoenergía y su pelo como Marge Simpson, el tatuaje del Dragón apareció con todo su esplendor en la espalda— ¡¡No puedo ver cómo peleamos entre nosotros después de tantas batallas juntos!! ¡¡¡HAAARRRRGGG!!! —Y para no-sorpresa de todos, se quitó la vista.  
—¡Shiryu, no es para tanto, no te pongas así! —dijo Shun.  
—¡Otra vez ciego! Voy a tener que ir a buscar el agua de la vida. Hablando de be-vida, olvidemos todo con una cerveza, no nos vamos a pelear. ¡Saori paga! ¡¡¡SAORI-SAAAN!!! ¿Dónde está?  
—Yo quiero vodka —sugirió Hyoga y jocosamente agregó—: ¡pero cuidado con los hermanitos porque toman un poco y se ponen melosos!  
—¡Qué carajo!  
—No te enoje, niisan, es un chiste.  
—¡¡NO!! ¡¡No es un chiste!! ¡Es algo serio! Yo por las dudas me siento al lado de Seiya.  
—¡¿Qué?! ¿Te gusto? —dijo Seiya divertido, mientras el grupo de amigos se alejaban tomados de los hombros, dejando a Shiryu solo en la habitación.  
—¿Chicos, chicos? Chicos, no es gracioso, ¡chicos no los veo! ¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde? ¡¿DÓNDE?!  
—Perdón, ¿me hablabas?

 

**¿¿¿FIN???**

 

Una producción original de:  
La PC de Sr. Sombrero

Agradecimientos a:  
Kurumada-Sama, que a pesar de ser un amargo, es un genio.  
Saint Seiya, el mejor anime del mundo y fuente de inspiración.  
Make Up, por inspirarnos.  
Koni-Chan, por las pausas dramáticas y desconcertantes.  
Homero Simpon, por la “rosadita”.  
Librería “Atril”, que gracias a ellos conseguimos la Kame de Saint Seiya, que es imposible de conseguir.  
Geheimnis por enseñarnos que cualquiera puede escribir. (¡Aguante el _Rugido de león_!).  
Athena, por darnos fe.  
Dionisio, por darnos vino.  
South Park, de donde robamos más chistes.  
Cha Cha Cha, por existir.  
Los muchachos, por inspirarnos.  
Los foros, por el yaoi (Sr. Sombrero).  
La familia del Sr. Sombrero, por la paciencia.  
Freud, por “inspirarnos” y ayudarnos a entender a Hyoga.  
Hermann Hesse y Nietzsche, nunca está de más agradecerles.  
Steve Irwin, quien sería el Santo del Cocodrilo.  
Dyan Fossey, quien sería el Santo del Mono.  
Squarsoft, por crear el Final Fantasy.  
Shaun of the death, por ser una excelente película.  
Quilmes, el sabor del encuentro.  
Los que siguen leyendo hasta ahora.

Odiamos a:

Los que no leyeron hasta acá, pero no se van a enterar y por eso también los odiamos.  
“Cartoon Network”, que mandó la serie a cualquier horario.  
Dragón Ball.  
Ariel, que le perdió la Kame al Sr. Sombrero.  
Juan y Hernán, por rayar el CD de Make Up, también al Sr. Sombrero.  
El yaoi (Sr. Garrison).  
Leonardo di Caprio, aunque a veces actúe bien.  
Menem, y políticos argentinos en general.  
Bush, y toda su manga de asesinos.  
Susana Giménez, y su perro marica.  
Multicanal, por mandar el “Locomotion” al carajo.  
Los que tienen plata y no comparten.  
Los que hacen muchos agradecimientos.

  
**Cast**

Seiya———Seiya  
Shiryu———Shiryu  
Ikki———Rosell Crowe  
Shun———Shun  
Hyoga———Hyoga  
Dokho———Papa Pitufo

**Doble de riesgo:**

Seiya———Teppei Takamiya  
Ikki———Ikki  
Dokho———Dokho  
Hyoga———Falcon

_Comentarios de celebridades sobre este fanky fics:_

“Es la saga que jamás se me hubiera ocurrido”—dijo Masami Kurumada.  
“Una performance cercana a la perfección artística”—dijo mi mamá.  
“Excelente diseños”—declaró Shingo Araki.  
“Una historia que lo mantendrá pegado a la butaca de la PC”—Diario Clarín.  
“Voy a salir corriendo para leerlo de nuevo”—Akira Toriyama.  
“Me morí de la risa”—Bob Marley.  
“Un grupo de pre-adolescentes que descubrirán el sexo, la vocación, las pequeñas infracciones y la insatisfacción familiar. Está narrado con infrecuente convicción, fluidez y frescura. Además de estar estupendamente actuada y fotografiada. Es un fic de iniciación que recuerda inevitablemente al cine de Traffaul”—Britney Spears.  
“Me esperaba un material de esta calidad”—Saori.  
“Yo también”—Tatsumi.  
“Y no es de menos... con estos chicos...”—Marín y Shaina.  
“Me hizo recordar a Titanic”—Fidel Castro.  
“Tengo ganas de tomar un wisky y matar a un musulmán”—Bush.  
“Fue una experiencia religiosa”—Enrique Iglesias.  
“Estoy muy excitado”—Aphrodite de Piscis.  
“¿Vos también?”—Misty del lagarto.  
“¡Maduren!”—Eric Cartman.  
“Ponele”—Nosotros.

 

**ESCENAS CORTADAS:**

 

**1\. Saori SM**

 

—Si buscás a tu otouto, entraron en la habitación 69.  
—¡¿Seiya?! ¡¡Pero qué mierda!! ¿Me estás siguiendo?  
—¿YO? ¿Seguirte a VOS? ¡¿Te pensás que estoy al pedo todo el día para andar siguiendo a alguien todo el tiempo?! ¡No, no, no, no, ¿a dónde vas? Acabo de pasar el trapo ahí! —Observando el piso recién trapeado, notó que ya había pisadas— Pero... pero... ¡¡¡SAORI-SAAAN!!!  
—¿Me llamaban? —dijo Saori saliendo de una habitación vestida de cuero y con un bo.  
—¡¡¡¿¿SAORI??!!! —gritaron sorprendidos los dos.  
—Apúrese, señorita, que tengo frío —dijo tiritando Tatsumi que se encontraba en paños menores.  
—¡¡Señorita!! ¡Se fue con _ese_! ¡¿Ya no le sirvo más como caballito, ahora tiene uno nuevo?! —dijo Jabu con tono trágico (¿?)  
—Se me cayó una diosa —dijo un NO tan sorprendido Seiya. ¿Por qué será? Nos preguntamos los autores.  
—¡¡Qué carajo!!  
—¡¡MONTEME, MONTEME!! —suplicaba Jabu sollozando, arrodillado a sus pies.

 

**2\. Volando como ganso.**

 

—¡Bueno, ya fue, Seiya, calláte! —dijo el Phoenix conteniendo la furia, sin dejar de mirar a su hermano.  
—Y en el Santuario...  
—¡¡Calláte, Seiya!!  
—Te hiciste el tonto y te salteases tres casas y...  
—¡¡¡CALLATE TE DIJE!!! —Apabullado, Seiya se calló.  
—Niisan... no es lo que parece... lo que pasa es que...  
—¿Síiii? —preguntó el hermano mayor asesinándolo con la mirada.  
—Este, bueno, yo... ¡¡¡AHORA, HYOGA, SALTÁ POR LA VENTANA Y CORRÉ POR TU VIDA!!! —Mientras observamos como Hyoga se había ido hace rato, precisamente por la ventana.

 

**3\. El fanky invento.**

 

—Por cierto, no entiendo, Seiya... ¿cómo pudiste pegarle a una mujer? Qué bajo caíste, Hilda estaba media loquita, pero no se merecía ser tratada así —recordó el Santo de Andrómeda.  
—¡¡Eso nunca pasó, eso nunca pasó!! —dijo Seiya agarrándose la cabeza y revolcándose en el piso— ¡¡¡Esa parte fue inventada, Hyoga tiene la culpa!!! ¡¡¡Me obligaron, ME OBLIGARON!!! ¡¡Yo no lo sabía, NO LO SABÍA, así figuraba en el fanky contrato!! ¡¡¡Kurumada-sama por qué me hiciste esto!!! ¡¡¡SAORI-SAAAAN!!! 

 

**4\. Y... Es jodido.**

 

—¡¿Shun?! Desconocía esta faceta violenta tuya: “Poco ahorrarás si te acuestas temprano para no gastar lumbre y te nacen mellizos”. Si no preguntale a la mamá de Saga y Kanon, después vienen y te quieren conquistar el mundo y matarte a Athena.

 

**5\. I”S.**

 

—Tá’ guena tu armadura, chiru, ese toquecito de la falda le da un aire nuevo, como quien no quiere la cosa.  
—Vistessss, pero la tuya le da un aire fresssssco a la moda, aparte es blanquita...  
—Che, chiru, no me alcanzá eso que se me cayó, que si me agacho se me ve el apellido... por cierto, pará, ¿cuál es mi apellido?  
—Agradece que no nos dibujó el pedofílico de Hatsura.  
— ¿Y ese quién é’?  
—Uno ahí que dibuja porrrrrrnografia, porrrrr no dibujar otra cosa.  
—¿No será hentai, chiru?  
—Es lo mesmo, aparte yioga: “Facil viene facil se va”.  
—Eso no es un proverbio chino.  
—No. Lo dijo Mac Giver.  
—Sabias palabras, chiru, sabias palabras.

 

**14\. El Borracho.**

 

En el bar Winchester, con “unas” cuantas copitas de más.

Ikki: —Che, pará... ¿cuánto somos?  
Seiya: —A veeeeer...uuno… dooo’... treeee’... ¡¡FALTAN DÓ’!!  
Hyoga: —Nooo, Sssseiyyyya... vo’ no te cotaste...  
Sei: —¡¡¡JAJAJA!!! Tené razzón ganzzón....a verrrrrrr... yyyo...  
Shun: —El burro por delannnte...  
Seiya: —No, el Pegassso... ¡JUAJUAJUA!  
Ikki —¡Eeeeeh! ¡¿Quién me tocó?!  
Hyoga: _Que se despertaba luego de quedarse dormido unos segundos_ : —¡¡Mi trago!! —Pero al ver que seguía aun en el mismo lugar que lo dejó, o sea la mesa, siguió durmiendo.  
Seiya: —¿Yooooo en qué estaba?... ah, sí, contando números, yoooo, Ijji, Yioggggaaa, yyyuuuuuun, yyyyoooo... o por Dionisssio somo’ jocho!, nopueesher.  
Hyoga: —Falta... mmamma, mmmmaammmma... arghahmbsmnbs... ¿so vó’, mamá?, buabauhahuabuau!  
Ikki: —Essshhmeralda, te essstrañé u montó...  
Shun: —Para Ijji, otra ve con lo mesmo...  
Seiya: —Falta... falta... uno.  
Ikki: —Seyaa, estás borracho... ¡juajuajua!  
Hyoga: —Pará, pará un poco, yuuunnn, porque te mové tanto.  
Shun: —Es que shi me quedo quieto el pisomueve, ¿qué queré, que me caiga? ¡Te pego! ¡¡Tomá!!  
Hyoga: —Pará, pará loco, no te calentés.  
Seiya: —Falta...  
Ikki: —Vení, vení y dame un abrazzzzooo, sho te quiero umonton, yyyuuunn.  
Seiya: —¿Y Chiru? ¿Se fue al baño?  
Hyoga: —Sí, tenesss razzzon, ¿qué diría chiru en esssshhhthe momento?: “el vino no embriaga, el que shhe embriaga esse jombre.”  
Shun: —yicos... yico, lo siento.  
Todos: —¿Qué?  
Shun: —Lo siento.  
Todos: —¡¡¡Puaj!!!

 

**Y nos despedimos con los consejos de Shaka la reencarnación de Shiddarta Kiwi, y dícese así:**

_(Imagínense a Shaka con su típica voz tranquila, casi melódica, en posición de Loto, con los típicos pañales hindúes):_

“Uno está tranquilo una noche en su casa, dispuesto a bajarse todo el yaoi que la computadora pueda soportar, abre las paginas, prepara todo para bajar la información... y el sistema se cae...

_¡chatuma!_

Nos enyogizamos: Agarramos la computadora, salimos a la calle y se la tiramos al vecino que se parece a Bill Gate al grito de: Metete internet por el or...metete internet por el or. Una vez que está en el piso procedemos a pegarle patadas en la costilla trabajando toda la parte piernal: “Bill Gate botón, te rompo el pulmón”. Alcanzamos el paroxismo golpeándolo hasta la llegada de la policía, a lo que saldremos corriendo repitiendo, sin olvidar la respiración, “la yuta me alcanza mejor me voy a mi casa”.  
Y me despido de ustedes repitiendo la frase de Mahatma Mishujin: “Dios no me hizo sabio, me dedico al escabio, en el caso de que sea mujer: Dios no me hizo sabia, me dedico a la caña”.

 

**¡¡¡AHORA SÍ, FIN!!!**

—Tengo sueno, señor Garrison.  
—Yo también, señor sombrero. ¿Vamos a tomar un vino? Escríbannos, _muyayos_.

**Nota del Señor Garrison**

Bueno gente esperamos que por lo menos hayan llorado de la emoción al leer este fanky fic, quisimos empezar de una manera... ¿cuerda? Y terminó en lo absurdo total, como siempre. Pero lo importante es que terminamos, terminamos algo... terminamos hechos mierda.

**Nota del Señor Sombrero**

Tuvimos profundas discusiones que duraron largas noches con el señor Garrison, sobre si íbamos a hacer algo yaoi o no, yo insistí por el Lemon... a lo que el señor Garrison me golpeó prohibiéndome hacer algo así. Prometo que en el próximo se bajarán los pantalones.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Escribanos a las casillas mencionadas en el comienzo para putearnos, felicitarnos, mandarnos sus tarjetas de crédito, a sus hermanas...

_Próximamente: “Made in Aryentai”_

Los personajes y hechos mencionados en este fanky fic son propiedad de Kurumada-sama y los demás. Fueron utilizados sacrílegamente para llenar de plata al Señor Garrison y Señor Sombrero, que ahora están nadando en una piscina llena de dinero. ¡No, no, mentira! ¿Mentira? Fue hecho sin fines de lucro, ¿lucro? Las marcas mencionadas tampoco nos pertenecen. ¿Pertenecen? ¡Ojalá! Ninguna de esas marcas nos está auspiciando, estamos dispuestos a que esa situación cambie. Señor Garrison y Señor Sombrero: Unos autores que no se vendieron (porque nadie quiso comprarlos). Estas aclaraciones son por las dudas de que algún zanguango nos haga juicio. ¿Juicio?

**Hecho en Monte Grande (sábado, 19 de febrero de 2005)**

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
> NOTAS ACTUALES:
> 
> Remasterizar este fic fue entre divertido y un dolor de cabeza... Me debatí sobre dejar los errores así, adrede, o en modificar el texto, pero dado que el fic lo escribí con un amigo, prefiero dejarlo tal cual nos salió. Algunos errores están ADREDE, después de todo esto es una PARODIA. Piensen que fue escrito por una persona que si bien no es homofóbica, no le gusta el yaoi y por otra que en esa época solo leía y escribía yaoi. El resultado es esto XD


End file.
